


A Tale of Fëanor and Nerdanel - Art Gallery

by Fey_Art (Feanoriel)



Series: A Tale of Fëanor and Nerdanel [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Fey_Art
Summary: My own art gallery for my serie 'A Tale of Fëanor and Nerdanel'.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: A Tale of Fëanor and Nerdanel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488221
Kudos: 17





	1. Return




	2. Farewell

[](https://postimg.cc/sQpHzYRk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene of the last farewell between Feanor and Nerdanel, before he goes to Formenos.


	3. Bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you still fighting with your half-brother, my lord?"
> 
> A bicker between Fëanor and Nerdanel, at one of the parties of the House of Finwë in Tirion.

Imagine Description: Fëanor and Nerdanel bickering during a feast. She stands up and wears a long blue gown, he is sitting on a chair and he wears a red and black robe. 

[](https://ibb.co/nn8Dq0K)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little picture of how I imagine Fëanor and Nerdanel being reunited together, after his return from Mandos. Yes, for me Fëanor DID return from Mandos, at the end.
> 
> The flowers in the picture are poppies, usually associated with Morpheus, the god of dreams in Greek Mythology. For Greek Mythology, the doors of the dreams were collocated in the Otherworld.
> 
> [ Note: DO NOT REMOVE THE CAPTION OR REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION ]


End file.
